Heavy Hearts and Broken Emotions
by Romance and Lullabies
Summary: The War is over. Ron has suffered. Harry's out like a light. What's gonna happen? Sequel to "The Letters"
1. The Endings of War and the Beginnings of

**I would firstly like to thank Fain, my beta. YOU ROCK, as always. All belongs to JKR. I get nothing but joy from this. And maybe a few fire whiskeys from the locals to tell them what happens... and a hangover, but nothing more. :D**

* * *

** Chapter One ::  
_The Endings of War and the Beginnings of Tragedy_**  
  
Hogwarts is in ruins. The War took its toll on the wizarding world. Ronald Weasley seemed to be hit the hardest. His home destroyed, his family killed. The only ones spared from death beside himself in his family were Ginny and George.  
The important thing was that Harry defeated Voldemort. The important thing was that the wizarding world could live in peace. He lay there, in his bed, unable to sleep. His eyes were blood-shot from crying. Ron had been crying! He, a man of eighteen, had been crying. He ran a shaky hand through his fiery hair. Why did the Death Eaters target his family? He could see why they attacked Percy; he worked at the Ministry. Dad, even, he could see. But his mum? Bill? Charlie? And Fred. Why Fred? He wasn't even in the Order. He just had a shop on Diagon Alley, a joke shop.  
He had the best family there was, and they were gone. Forever, and no amount of crying or cursing could bring them back. He looked at the empty bed across the darkened room. Harry was still in St. Mungo's. He'd been there since the War's end, three months ago. What if Harry didn't wake up? What if Harry didn't make it? What if Harry woke up and didn't remember Ron? What would he do then? One of Ron's biggest fears was not having Harry around.  
  
Hermione could hear Ron's strangled sobs through her pale blue wall. He'd been distant since the death of most of his family. He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't talk to anyone. He stayed in that room all day, curtains drawn so no light would enter. It broke her heart to see him in such pain. She was thankful though, that her parents had let him stay with her. She was able to take better care of him this way. She was happy Ginny was here too, of course, but Ginny didn't need her help like Ron did.  
George was welcome too, as she extended her invitation to him, feeling maybe he'd like to stay with Ron and Ginny. He turned it down, saying he would stay with his wife, Alica. She was sure that they were staying with her parents until Diagon Alley was being rebuilt.  
  
"Ron's crying again," whispered a worried Ginny.  
"I know, he does more at night, doesn't he?" replied Hermione.  
"Why aren't I feeling as bad as him? He's miserable, not that I'm not, but... not like him."  
"Different people react to the same things different ways, I expect. I feel horrible, that he's so upset."  
"I know. I wish he'd talk to you, to anyone. If he doesn't, I'm afraid of what might happen."  
"We don't want to rush him though, you know?" She never got an answer because Ginny was fast asleep.  
  
Ron didn't know how he managed sleep. He knew Hermione would be in any minute to wake him. He saw the light of the hall shine onto the floor, and heard the door click shut.  
"Ron?" He felt the mattress sink under her weight as she sat next to him.  
"I'm not getting out of this bed."  
"Ron." She said, worry filling her voice. He hated to do this to her, but he wasn't ready to go on just yet.  
"Forget it."  
"No. It won't make things any better with you laid up in bed all the time."  
"It's better than facing a world with no one." As soon as the heated words fell from his lips, he regretted it. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "Is that how you feel? What about Harry, George, Ginny? What about _me_?"  
"Love, that's not what I meant!"  
"It sure sounded that way!" She stomped closer to the door, but he was quicker. He ran in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Please, don't." Hermione shook him off.  
"Ron, move. I'm no longer in the mood to talk to you."  
"Please."  
"No, Ron."  
"Please, Love."  
"Move!"  
"Not until you listen!" Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ron, Hermione's mum needs her." Ron moved away from the door reluctantly, and Hermione went out of the room.  
"Ron, you're a prat."  
"What?"  
"You. Are. A. Prat."  
"Why am I a prat? What did I do?"  
"Do you realize she's hurting too?"  
"How?"  
"She hates seeing you like this, hearing you cry in the middle of the night, and not being able to do anything about it! She hates you feeling like you have no one and that you can't talk to her!"  
"I just can't talk to her, okay? I don't want her to feel worse by dumping all my rubbish on her!"  
"Don't you get it? She loves you!"  
"She what?" His crystal blue eyes widened at the statement.  
"She bloody loves you!" He sank down on his bed.  
"Since when?" Was all he could manage.  
"She admitted it to me last year, around the time of the letters. Who knows for how long."


	2. Unsure

**Thanks to Fain. -hands a butterbeer- I don't have anything stronger, doctor says I should stick to these for a while... Nothing but joy comes from this. Nothing at all. No money, no fame, only joy. I had to have them have a fight. In _TL_ they didn't have any kind of fight... so there ya go. **

* * *

  
  
Chapter Two ::   
_Unsure_  
  
Hermione didn't know why she couldn't tell Ron she loved him. She'd been his girlfriend for a little over a year now. She knew she loved him. She'd known that since she was eleven-years-old. Seems a little young to most people, eleven and knowing you love someone. But she knew when Ron sacrificed himself on that chessboard. Ever since then she's been hopeless. What was holding her back?  
"Hermione? Her mother pulled her out of her reverie.  
"Sorry, mum. What?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine." As fine as I can be since my boyfriend just practically told me he couldn't stand me. She added silently.  
"How's Ron today, dear?"  
"The same as yesterday." Her face fell, pain written across her delicate features.  
"Oh, honey, I know you want Ron to feel better. He might just need a little time."  
"I wish he didn't think he had to take this on by himself, all the pain. It breaks my heart to see him like this."  
"I know, I know." She wrapped her arms around her daughter, in only the kind of hug that a mother could offer.  
"I just don't know what to do. He means so much to me... He feels like hasn't got anyone, like he hasn't got _me_."  
"He more than likely doesn't really feel that way. He lost a lot of family, love. No one can replace a mother. Not even you. You need to act like his girlfriend, not his mother. That's what he needs right now, more than anything." She kissed her daughter's curls.  
"I just want him to be okay."  
"I know you do."

Ginny had quietly left him to ponder. Hermione loved him! Why didn't he see it? Why didn't she tell him? Why hadn't he told her he loved her? He did indeed love her, ever since the troll, back in First Year. Was she maybe afraid he didn't love her back? Was she afraid of rushing into this? He wanted to tell her, more than anything. He wanted to show her even more than he wanted to tell her, but that was out of the question now, no matter how badly he wanted to. Sitting on the edge of the bed in Hermione's spare bedroom. Such a simple action, that he had done for the past three months. Such a simple action with harmful effects. He rarely came out of this room, another thing of bad pattern. He stayed here, for fear of doing something stupid. He wasn't sure what...  
He had thought of suicide here, which felt wrong, because Hermione's parents were taking him in, giving him a home because his was destroyed and their daughter loved him. He only felt like this for the first few weeks, because thoughts of Hermione flooded his mind. Hermione studying, Hermione biting her lip as she thought, as she read, if she was nervous.  
There was a soft knock at the door, he knew immediately who it was. Hermione.  
"Ron?"  
"Hi." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry." She murmured into his t-shirt covered chest.  
"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you. You were trying to help me, trying to make me forget my pain. All I did was push you away."  
"I shouldn't have pried, I should have let you have your space until you were ready to talk to me." She tried frantically to bury closer into Ron's warmth.  
"Look at me." He placed his hand under her chin and titled her face upwards, to meet his, to cover her lips with his. It was a chaste first kiss between them. Fighting the War at the beginning of their relationship left no time for real affection. This was the first time in a year. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, asking acceptance. She parted her lips slightly and their tongues dueled. He pulled away after a few minutes, breathless.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For being such a prat to you."  
"It's okay, you're hurting... you deserve to be a prat."  
"Ginny's not acting like this."  
"Different people react to the same stressful situation differently. She's talked to my mum some, and Harry; even though we're not sure if he registers what she's saying."  
"It just hurts so much... my house, gone... and everything with it. Photos..." He leaned his forehead on hers. Her deep chocolate eyes soften as a tear ran down his cheek.  
"You still have the memories, Ron." She said, kiss away a tear.  
"I miss Mum so much."  
"I know you do."  
"Do you mind if I talk to your dad? Didn't you say he lost his mum suddenly when he was close to our age?"  
"Yeah, not quite like this, but cancer. I think it would be good for you to talk to Daddy. I believe he's in the study." Ron could have told her loved her then, with that kiss, and the one that followed before he left the room for the first time in three weeks. 


	3. Advice From a Father

**Sheer joy. Nothing else. JKR = RICH. ME = NOT. Thanks to Fain. Beta- xtrodinare! Be nice you guys, this this my first attempt at something even remotely close to smut. Damn these plot bunnies.... Sorry if it sucks, but I haven't quite expreniced this, so it makes it harder to write. BTW, sorry this took so long to get up, my E-mail was being stupid and wouldn't let me open the e-mail with the corrected version so I had resend this to Fain... We got it fixed though, which makes me happy. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
  
_Advice From a Father_  
**

"Mr. Granger?" He asked, walking a little ways into the study where Mr. Granger was reading the paper.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" He looked up, something Ron was not used to. Before their deaths, if either of his parents were reading The Daily Prophet, they wouldn't look up if he asked them a question.  
  
"Hermione told me that you lost your mum to cancer, and I- I wanted-"  
  
"How I got over it?" He finished the sentence for him. All Ron could do was nod dumbly; afraid he hit on a sensitive subject.  
  
"I grieved, it got so bad that some days I just plainly didn't give a damn about the world and didn't want to leave my bed. Hermione's mum, she knew... she knew how much I loved my mum. She helped a lot. My daughter cares deeply for you, and would do anything if meant that you stop hurting. She buries herself in books so much, most of the time... It's not that we're not proud of her, we are more proud of her than we could ever dream. Take care of her; she needs you to take care of her. At the same time though, Ron, you need to let her take care of you." Ron had a strange feeling that this talk was about to take a very different turn than he had thought, "Sometimes, I think she deserves someone better." He admitted, his ears turning a dark red.  
  
"Has she ever said that to you?" He asked, giving Ron the most sincere look he could muster. He surely hoped his daughter would have never said that to him. He liked Ron; he wanted him to stick around.  
  
"No... But I can't help but think it. She's so intelligent, and beautiful, and deserves someone as great as herself." His ears reddened.  
  
"Have you told her this?"  
  
"Yes, so many times."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Yes." He answered sheepishly.  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"No. Not that it hasn't crossed my mind."

------  
  
She hoped talking to her father helped him. She was reading when he came in. She never heard the door, as her back was facing it. He padded, barefoot, silently across the room.  
  
"Hi Love." His breath was on her ear, and she shuddered.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know it was you, I could have hexed you."  
  
"Love, you know you wouldn't."  
  
"Are you implying I wouldn't just because we're together?"  
  
"Possibly. I'm mainly implying you wouldn't because of this,"his lips claimed hers in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have hexed you because of that." He bent to kiss her again, but she put her hand up to stop him, "Randy little git, aren't you?" He gave her that wicked grin only he possessed.  
  
"You're so beautiful, how could I not want you? I believe that gives me every right to be randy and to want to ravage you." A blush crept across her creamy white cheeks.  
  
"Oh stop." She said, as he left a trail of wet kisses down her neck.  
  
"Hmm... It's true. You have no idea how much I want you." He growled as he stopped at the sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear, kissing and sucking at it. She couldn't suppress a low moan in the back of her throat.  
  
"Ron." She said, pushing him off her.  
  
"What? We're of legal age."  
  
"Correction. _You_ are of legal age. _I_ am still seventeen."  
  
"Oh what are a few months?" He crawled back into his previous position, and started to kiss her pulse point again.  
  
"Exactly, I'm sure you can wait five months." His eyes widened, five months? FIVE MONTHS? What was she trying to do to him?

-------  
  
Ron was sexy. There was no denying that. Sometimes, sexy didn't seem to cover it. Him saying he wanted her? Sexy. Him saying that he wanted to ravage her body? Definitely sexy. That she was beautiful? So very sexy. It all made her love him more. She wanted to ravage Ron as much as he wanted her, she was a girl after all, and she did have the same needs as Ron in that way, only slightly less. She could wait until eighteen, she wasn't sure Ron could. She read all about the prospects of sex, but the feelings of lust and desire were so much more than the books had said...  
  
"I see Ron's cheered up some, very good work, Miss. Granger." She hadn't even heard Ginny come in the room.  
  
"How's Harry?" She assumed Ginny had been at St. Mungo's.  
  
"They say that his hand moves a little from time to time now, which is good."  
  
"That's great. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."  
  
"Me too... I miss him."  
  
"I know you do Gin, we all miss him."  
  
"How did you get Ron to cheer up?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He talked to my dad, and came back... better."  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came back really randy, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah..." She felt her face heat.  
  
"Stop blushing already. We all know he wants you."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Oh God. It's not like we've talked about it! It's obvious, at least to me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Beautiful," Ron said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Hi, Ron." She said, falling into Ron's arms as he sat on the couch.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It wasn't nothing! We were talking about how much you want her." Ron's eyes bulged. Did his little sister just say that?  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT?"  
  
"No we weren't, Ron. It's nothing."

---------  
  
Why Hermione was talking to his little sister about whether they had sex or not was beyond him. It kind of made him mad. Didn't Hermione want him? He wanted Hermione so badly. So badly it hurt at times. He wanted to make her writher under him, make her moan and scream his name. He had dreams about it, he thought about it constantly. He thought about her constantly. He thought about her smile, how she blushed every time he kissed her in public...  
  
"Ron?" It was Hermione, her voice hushed.  
  
"What, Hermione?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" She bit her lip, which made Ron's eyes darken to cobalt with desire. He closed the gap between them.  
  
"A little. Tell me again why you were talking to my sister about me?"  
  
"It was just-" He cut her off, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't you want me, Mione?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then what's stopping you?" His voice was low and husky. It made Hermione's knees weak; she almost couldn't find her voice.  
  
"I've never... you know..."  
  
"Is that all? Hermione, Love, I haven't either. If you weren't doing something right, I wouldn't know."  
  
"I want you, it hurts... but I just can't."  
  
"It's okay; I'm not forcing you into anything. I would never do that, okay?" His eyes lightened, desire faded and concern replaced it instead.  
  
"I know."


	4. Harry Awakens

**Fain Rocks. Sorry, you guys. I'm evil, I know. The Trio... split. I just like to see Harry squrim and screw up. It's fun. Review and I'll love you!**

**Still got nothin' but a bear named Rupert Ron Michael Bilius Weasley-Grint. (I'm serious. I named my bear that.) No money. Just joy. JKR gets everything. Lucky her. Oh, and Happy Birthday Harry Potter! -laughs-**

* * *

**Chapter Four ::  
_Harry Awakens  
_**

"HERMIONE! RON!" Ginny yelled down the hall.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Hermione jumped up from the book she was reading, Ron was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Harry! It's Harry! He's awake!"  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"He awake, Hermione. Oh my God, he's awake!"  
  
They flooed to St. Mungo's. They left Ron a note, telling him to get there quickly. Hermione was a bundle of nerves. What if Harry didn't remember anything? What if he doesn't remember Ginny? She didn't care too much if Harry didn't remember her; it was Ginny he needed to remember. It would break Ginny's heart if he didn't remember her.  
  
"Ginny, Hermione. Hi."  
  
"How you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay. Major headache, but the Healers said that that was okay. Said I've been knocked out three months."  
  
"It's true Harry. Three months without you is a long time." Ginny smiled weakly, putting her hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled back at her, covering her hand with his own. They sat in silence for several minutes until Ron, George and Lupin came into the room.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron said, nearly running Hermione over to get to the bad.  
  
"Hey, Ron."  
  
"How are you?" He asked, looking at his best mate's hand, which was covering his little sister's. Harry noticed, and pulled his hand away.  
  
"I'm okay. Head's killing me, but I think I'll be okay."  
  
"That's good." He smiled, and took Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione could tell he was relieved. He placed a light kiss on the top of her chestnut curls. She felt tears welt up in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, don't cry. Please don't cry." Harry said.  
  
"I'm just so glad you're alright! Me and Ron both are. We wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't of pulled though."  
  
"Yeah, mate. I have no idea what we would have done... it was hard without you around." Harry laughed, he hadn't meant to, but he thought it hard that they thought it was harder without him around. More time to themselves, to do whatever it is that they did... He shuddered; he didn't really want that image in his head.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just that, I think that you probably occupied the time quite... well. You know, since you're a randy bloke and all."  
  
"HARRY!" Ron stammered, if he wasn't laid up in the hospital already, he would have wanted to put him there.  
  
"What? We all know you want Hermione."  
  
"You are... you're... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" It was Hermione's turn to raise her voice. Harry had hit a nerve, crossed a line.  
  
"Hermione, I'm only joking."  
  
"I don't care! Why is it anyone's business if Ron and I... if we..."  
  
"Love," Ron whispered, "calm down." Hermione turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I think it's time for everyone to leave. Harry's had enough excitement for one day." Lupin said, trying to loosen the tension that had mounted in the room.

----------------  
  
"Harry's got some nerve, Ron. Why is it his business? Why has everyone brought it up?" Hermione was ranting now, if one more person brought it she was going to scream. Ron turned over on his stomach. He never noticed how comfortable Hermione's bed was.  
  
"Everyone?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Ginny, she's brought it up more than once. I got an owl from George the other day about it..."  
  
"My LITTLE sister has talked to you about whether we've... and George? Argh... Bugger! I say we leave."  
  
"Ron, I know you're upset, but think before you do anything rash, okay? George I can see you getting upset over, but Ginny?"  
  
"I guess you're right, but if anyone else brings it up, I'm going to rough them up..."  
  
"I'm glad Harry's okay."  
  
"Me too." He sat up and pulled Hermione into his lap. He couldn't be any happier. His best mate was okay, he had the girl he loved... nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

----------  
  
"Harry, you've got some nerve, you know that?" Ron had gone alone to visit Harry.  
  
"Why? Because I mentioned you wanting to shag Hermione?"  
  
"YES! Why is that your business? I make no mention of what or who you do."  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron. If you and Hermione hadn't of gotten together, you'd be here talking about her nonstop."  
  
"Well, your smartass mouth upset Hermione. Why don't you leave us alone about it? You made comments about shit like that before the War, when we first got together. Even Ginny's making comments. Get this Harry. Its. Not. Any. Of. Your. Fucking. Business. To. Bring. It. Up."  
  
"My smartass mouth? If you'd keep your hands off of her in public for five minutes I wouldn't have to make comments!"  
  
"Don't blame this on me! You could keep your mouth shut. I was happy you were awake, now I'm not so sure. If I would have known you were going to make rude comments like that around Hermione...."  
  
"Just shag her and I'll shut up!" That comment left Ron seeing red.  
  
"Harry. I suggest you shut your mouth. I might make your stay here longer." Ron had never threatened Harry before.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"You don't know what I'd do, Harry. I'll knock you into next week if I have to. You don't make comments like that. Not about Hermione. I don't care if you are The Boy-Who-Lived." He stormed out of the hospital room. He had enough of Harry, and Harry'd only been awake two days.

-------  
  
"Ginny, you know... I have no idea why Harry said something like that."  
  
"He was only joking, Hermione."  
  
"You know that gets to me. He knows it too."  
  
"I know, but... he just woke up, do we have to fight?"  
  
"Ron's not going to stand for it. We're lucky Harry's already in the hospital... Else Ron would have send him there."  
  
"Ron wouldn't."  
  
"Ginny, we both know he would. With Harry's smart comments and his temper, we know he'd stay longer."  
  
"I know, but I wish Ron would just drop it, he's only been awake two days."  
  
"I know. We're both just sick of people bringing up our sex life." Hermione didn't know, but her mother was standing outside her door, horrified. Hermione was going to have to have it brought up one more time.


	5. A Rebellious Hermione

**Here it is you guys! Sorry for the long wait, the muse decided it needed a vacation... Hope you guys like it! I know I enjoyed writing it... Thanks to my fabilous beta, Fain, and to Slim who told me.. 'Go ahead.. BE AS SMUTTY AS YOU WANNA BE!' So.... I love you guys! Same rules apply, you know, the way.**

* * *

**Chapter Five ::  
_A Rebellious Hermione  
_**

Hermione's mother called her down from her room.  
  
"What do you want, mum? Ginny wanted me to visit Harry with her."  
  
"That's going to have to wait, Hermione. Shut the door, will you?"  
  
"What's wrong? Nothing's happened has it?" She asked in a panic.  
  
"Everything's fine. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay... What about?" Hermione sat down. She had a feeling this was going to be a long talk.  
  
"How are you and Ron?"  
  
"We're fine, mum."  
  
"He's not treating you badly or anything?"  
  
"No of course not!"  
  
"So he's not pushing you into anything?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, he's not pushing you into sex is he?"  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE? WHY IS EVERYONE BRINGING THAT UP?"  
  
"I'm just concerned. Doing that at your age isn't the smartest thing, you're still a girl."  
  
"I'm seventeen; I'll be legal in five months. Why would Ron push me into sleeping with him?"  
  
"Well, he's eighteen, and you've been together for almost two years now, I'm not saying he's only with you to get sex. I'm sure he cares for you very much."  
  
"Believe it or not, mum, sex isn't the basis of our relationship."  
  
"I'm not saying it is!"  
  
"Mum, please I don't need to hear this! If I want to sleep with Ron I will!"  
  
"I don't want you to do something you'll regret."  
  
"I'll never regret doing anything with Ron, mum. I love him. I've loved him since I was eleven. Six years, mum. I'll never regret Ron."

"You know, maybe we should just do what everyone thinks we do."  
  
"What?!" She sat up.  
  
"It's just a thought. We don't have to."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Only if you are."  
  
"Hmm... Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"What if I got pregnant? Would you- would you stay with me?" His eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said hypothetical, Ron."  
  
"I know, I know. Why would you think I wouldn't stay with you? What would make you think that way?"  
  
"Well, Muggles do it all the time, and I just... I don't know."  
  
"I'm not a Muggle, and I wouldn't. I would never leave you... I love you." He had said it. After seven years, he told her. Hermione gasped at the statement.  
  
"You- you love me?"  
  
"Yes," he said, whispering, leaning his forehead on hers, "ever since Fourth Year. Second Year, even. I think it just took me until Fourth Year to realize it. You don't have to say it back or anything. Just know that I love you."  
  
"Why wouldn't I say it back? I love you, Ron. I've loved you since you sacrificed yourself on McGonagall's chess board."  
  
"That long, huh? No one can resist the Weasley Charm. Even poor Harry's been sucked in. Ginny's got it too." He smiled, he just admitted it. Ginny and Harry. It was official; they could now stop sneaking around, if they did sneak around.  
  
"Yes, I've been a victim of the Weasley Charm. Hopefully a trip to St. Mungo's can fix it." She smiled, as he hit her on the arm.

"How Harry, Ginny?"  
  
"He's okay, wishes Ron would come."  
  
"I know, but he's still upset."  
  
"I still can't believe he finally told you."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah. I knew a long time ago he was head over heels."  
  
"Do you think, if I slept with Ron and I got pregnant he'd leave me?"  
  
"Why do you think that? He loves you; he wouldn't leave you like that. He'd marry you in a heart beat; he'd do everything for you. Why?" Ginny couldn't hide the shock in her voice.  
  
"I've just been thinking about it, even since Mum..."  
  
"Your mum brought it up? Why?"  
  
"I suppose she over heard Ron and I talking, I don't know."

Hermione's birthday was soon. Two months. It was her seventeenth. He wanted it to be perfect. Hermione had brought up sleeping with him twice. He didn't know if she was hinting at it, or what. He wasn't going to force her into it, no matter how much he wanted her.  
  
"Hermione, what is it that you want for your birthday?" He asked, even though he bought her present ages ago.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't want anything special."  
  
"It's your seventeenth! It has to be special."  
  
"No..."  
"Yes. I'm going to make it special."  
  
"You don't have to; I'm just as content on staying home and doing nothing." He sat down, wedging himself between Hermione and the back of the couch. He trailed kisses down her neck.  
"Of course you'd be content on staying home, doing nothing. You always do 'nothing'. It's time you actually did something."  
  
"Just because you can't sit still..."  
  
"Who says I can't stay still?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I believe I hear a challenge."  
  
"Do you, now?"  
  
"I do. How long do I have to stay still for?"  
  
"I bet you can't stay still for... ten minutes."  
  
"I bet I can."  
  
"You're on."

She knew Ron couldn't stay still for ten minutes. He was always fidgeting; drumming his fingers on a table, running a hand through his hair, shaking his foot. He was incapable of staying still. He just couldn't do it.  
  
"What do I get if I stay still?" Ron asked, still trailing kisses along her neck. Hermione shivered, trying to keep her logical side in check. Her voice got low, almost inaudible, she whispered, "Me." Ron stopped kissing her neck, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Y-ou?" His voice was high, broken.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No... But, are you... Are you sure?"  
  
"Very sure." Ron was in complete and utter shock.  
  
"You're not saying that to spite everyone are you?"  
  
"No. Remember that night, the night you asked me if I wanted you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was my answer?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"I still do, the aching is just too much. People bringing it up made me start thinking about it. Mainly when my mum brought it up I started thinking about it."  
  
"Your mum brought it up?"  
  
"Yes. She thought you were pushing me into it."  
  
"You know I wouldn't, right?" He looked at her with concern laced in his eyes.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"What do you get if I lose?"  
  
"You. It's a win-win situation here, Ron." She smiled.

Ron couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? Hermione basically told him what he'd wanted to hear for years. He wanted to hear her say she wanted him before he fully understood what it meant. He wanted her. He was a little shocked that her mum thought he was pushing her into it. He wanted her, but he wouldn't push her into it. He wasn't a Muggle after all.  
The wager didn't last ten minutes, he wiggled his foot. He lost. He had no idea if she was serious or not. If she was just doing this to spite everyone. She sure sounded serious, and Hermione wasn't one to kid. He was going to get what he wanted for years, but would it be worth it? Because after... they wouldn't be able to go back.


	6. Talks, Fighting Words and Getting Slappe...

**Chapter Six::**

**_Talks, Fighting Words and Getting Slapped_**

Hermione was having second thoughts. She loved Ron, there was no question about it; Ron loved her just as equally. Why the second thoughts? She was the only sixteen, practically a child. What would happen if her mum was right? She knew he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't break her heart or hurt her. That was the last thing he would want, right?

Ron decided he needed to patch things up with Harry. Harry was out of St. Mungo's now; he had been for around two days. He knew now that Sirius was gone, Lupin had become like his family. Before Sirius died, Lupin and Harry weren't that close. Not as close as he and Sirius. Ron knew. He understood. They both loved Sirius dearly; Lupin as a brother and Harry as a father. He went to stay at Grimmuald Place with Lupin.  
Ron Apparated to the former Order Headquarters, hoping Harry was there and not out and about in Diagon Alley. He walked into the still dodgy looking kitchen, at the table sat Harry, reading _The Daily Prophet._  
"Hey Ron."  
"Hey Harry. You're welcome at Hermione's, you know."  
"You know how I feel about that. I think Sirius would want me here."  
"What about Gin?" Ron mentioning his not-so-little sister shocked him.  
"I know you fancy her, mate. She's quite taken with you, you know."  
"You aren't upset?" Harry asked, running a hand though his already untidy hair.  
"Do you want me to be?"  
"Err... No." Ron decided he was going to change the subject. That was not what he was here for after all. Not to talk about his sister.  
"Err, I was thinking about sleepingwithHermione." Ron said, hoping Harry didn't catch the last part.  
"Repeat that? It sounded as if you said you were thinking about sleeping with Hermione." Ron's ears turned crimson embarrassed now that he had brought it up.  
"I- I did." Harry took a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't have heard him right.  
"Mate, I don't-" Ron cut him off.  
"She made the advancement, not me. I love her but I'm not sure if we should."  
"Err..." Harry was looking very uncomfortable by then. 

"We won't be able to go back once we do, I don't want her doing this because of me, or to spite anyone."

"Ginny, you would tell me if you and Harry are- if you- if he-" Ginny got the gist of what Hermione was stumbling over.  
"Well, we aren't... Are you and Ron?" She asked uncomfortably. She didn't want that image in her head. Ron shagging Hermione. It made her cringe.  
"I've brought it up."  
"You?" Ginny never thought she'd be the one to bring up sex. Ron was always randy; it made perfect sense, but Hermione?  
"Is that so wrong? I have needs too, you know."  
"I know. You aren't doing this to please Ron, because he wants to? Or to spite everyone since we brought it up?"  
"No. I've thought this over. Thoroughly, mind you. I love Ron."  
"I know. Just don't do anything you'll regret, okay?"  
"Why would I regret Ron, Ginny? I've loved your brother since the first train ride to Hogwarts, since I told him he had dirt on his nose." Ginny never knew the longtivity of Hermione's love for her brother. Since the train?  
"Things change after you sleep with someone, Hermione. Once you do, you can't go back." Ginny looked at her friend lovingly, knowing in the back of her mind that Hermione had already made up her mind.  
"I know things will change, Gin. I love Ron very much, and even though he has me, he doesn't have all of me. I want all of him. I have since before I knew what it meant."  
"Oh. Didn't need to know that. You are talking about my brother here. That's one mental image I don't need."  
"Oh, grow up! I don't get like that when you gush about Harry."  
"Harry's not your brother!"  
"Might as well be."  
"But-"  
"Trust me, he might as well be. We've been through near-death together. He might as well be."

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron told his curly-haired girlfriend as he walked into her kitchen.  
"Ok." She answered, getting up from her chair.  
"Let's go to your room, yeah? So we won't be overheard." She followed the tall redhead, up the stairs and to her room. He quietly shut her door, cast a silencing spell and lastly, before putting his wand away cast a locking spell on the white wooden door.  
"Mione, you know I love you, right? That I'd do anything for you? Anything you would need me to?"  
"Of course." She smiled at him; she loved when he claimed his love for her, no matter how often he did it.  
"Are you sure you want to sleep with me?"  
"Yes," she answered simply.  
"You aren't doing this to please me?"  
"Isn't that the point? To please you?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Ron, I've thought about this."  
"Mione, I know."  
"Then what's the matter? Don't you want me?" Ron's eyes darkened considerably with desire. Her words sent small shocks through him.  
"Fuck yes. I want you so badly." She closed the gap between them, stood on tip-toe and covered his mouth with hers. His hands ran up and down her sides, making them tingle. Her hands tangled themselves in his ginger hair. After a few minutes, the need for air over took them.  
"Mione, I don't want you regretting me." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"Why would I? I love you."  
"I don't want you to rush into this. I can wait. If you're not ready, I'm not going to get upset with you. I don't want things to change, even though they will if do decided to go through with it. I love you, and don't want to hurt you in anyway. That's the last thing I would want."  
"I know. I want you to have all of me. My mind my soul, my body. Everything." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Let's take this easy, yeah?"  
"What if I don't want to?" She asked, feeling bolder as her eyes bored in Ron.  
"I know you said you've thought about it, but-"  
"Fine. We'll slow it down then. I don't understand why. Since you're so randy all the time, normally."  
"I can handle it."

At breakfast the next morning, Ron was quiet. He hardly ate a thing, and that worried Hermione.  
"Why aren't you eating?" She asked; concern in her eyes.  
"Not hungry," was his only answer.  
"But you're always hungry. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine." He whispered. Soon after, Ron went outside with Harry, who had dropped by shortly after they had finished eating.

"It's about time you got that play down." Harry said, with a smug look on his face.  
"We all can't be you, you know. The youngest Seeker in a century, The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, be rich and be every girl's fantasy." Ron said angrily. It seemed Harry thought himself superior to Ron.  
"I didn't ask for all of this! It's not like I sauntered up to Voldemort and asked, 'Can you kill my parents, try to kill me but have the spell backfire on you and make me a famous wizard?'"  
"Harry," Hermione interjected as she had just walked into the kitchen from her room, "you have to remember Ron has five brothers that over shadow him. We know you didn't ask for everything that's happened to you, but you don't have to be so pushy about it. It's great that Ron finally got that Quidditch play, he's been practicing for ages." She smiled at Ron, obviously proud that he had finally got something he had been working so hard on.  
"I don't need a lecture from you, Hermione."  
"You're acting like a spoiled child!" Hermione shrieked. She'd never seen Harry act like this.  
"Maybe I deserve to! Maybe I should have gotten a medal, some kind of recognition that I defeated the most dangerous wizard there ever was."  
"Why are you acting so spoiled? We all appreciate what you did, you should know that! Stop being such a bloody git!" Ron spat, taking Hermione and leading her out of the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione had never been mad at Harry at the same time before. Sure, they hadn't spent much time with him as he'd like since they started dating, but they did try as much as they could. Even after two years, they still tried to spend time with him. He couldn't forget that, could he? He was happy he had Ginny to talk to, still.  
"Harry?" Ginny had just walked into the kitchen.  
"Hi Gin." She sat across the table from him.  
"I heard about the row you had with Ron and Hermione."  
"They think I'm being a spoiled git."  
"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side, listening to Harry closely.  
"I think they're just jealous."  
"Jealous? Of what?"  
"Me."  
"Do you think you're entitled to everything you want? Why is that? Isn't it enough everyone practically owes you their lives? That we've all grown up knowing your name? You're acting a bit selfish."  
"So you're on their side?"  
"I'm not one anyone's _side_, Harry."  
"Sure sounds like it." He said, anger rising in his voice.  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Harry Potter! You may believe you're entitled to your every whim. Newsflash! You're not!" Her face was now more scarlet than Harry had ever seen it. He had never seen her this angry. Wanting to shut her up, Harry did the only thing he could think of- kiss her. Ginny let out a squeak of surprise when his lips covered hers. After a few seconds, Ginny pulled away and all that was heard in the Granger's tiny kitchen was Ginny's slender hand connecting with Harry's cheek. Her hand was imprinted, red, on his face.  
"Oi! What in the bloody hell was that for?" Ginny never answered, because she walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house.


End file.
